La niña de las noches
by Nikiitah
Summary: Una misteriosa niña aparece siempre en medio de la noche, perturbando a los pobladores de Rodorio, creyendo que se trata de una nueva amenaza de Hades, Milo y Camus deciden investigarlo, teniendo a Surt como un acompañante sorpresa.[CamusxMilo] [MiloxSurt] [Yaoi]


-Cementerio:

 **Título:** La niña de las noches

 **Pareja:** CamusxMilo; MiloxSurt

 **Sinopsis:** Una misteriosa niña aparece siempre en medio de la noche, perturbando a los pobladores de Rodorio, creyendo que se trata de una nueva amenaza de Hades, Milo y Camus deciden investigarlo, teniendo a Surt como un acompañante sorpresa.

* * *

¡Hola! aquí les traigo un CaMilo! con Surt de colado XD no sé si les gustará (no es tanto de terror, es más Suspenso y un poco de Angustia :3 el romance es también leve así que... no esperen mucho XD hay CamusxMilo y MiloxSurt (sí! como lo leyeron! XD hay leve de esa pareja)

Este fic es parte del evento 30 días de Halloween, de la Tabla Pesadilla :3

¡Disfruten de la lectura! :D

 _ **SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo por diversión :D_**

* * *

 **La niña de las noches _  
_** _One-Shot_

* * *

En las frías noches de aquel 30 de octubre, cuando la última casa apagó sus luces se podía escuchar unos pasos correr por las calles. Leah Antzas, una joven muchacha de diecinueve años, caminaba por las oscuras calles tratando de mantener la velocidad en su caminata. Regresaba de su visita al cementerio del pueblo y el lugar donde su madre estaba. Había pasado ya un año desde el desastre que Poseidón había ocasionado y aún para aquellos que no eran guerreros les era difícil poder aceptar que amigos y familiares no estaría más cerca. Para ella las palabras de la supuesta Athena no podían calmar el dolor que había sentido por la pérdida de su madre, sin embargo cuando los caballeros dorados se acercaron a los pobladores para ayudar con la reconstrucción del pueblo podía decir que se sintió reconfortada cuando conoció la verdadera historia tras ellos. Huérfanos. Cada uno elegidos entre muchos para proteger la tierra y el hogar de lo que una vez fue su familia. Fue la primera vez que sintió que alguien la comprendía, y más cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los turquesas de ese hombre de armadura dorada.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a ir a su reparado hogar, un suave susurro la estremeció. Asustada giró mientras alumbraba con temor algunos frondosos árboles. El viento soplaba de manera exagerada o eso quiso creer. Temblando involuntariamente decidió seguir su camino evitando mirar hacia atrás. Al girar una paloma blanca voló asustada de su presencia. Cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos miró al cielo extrañada de ver a la pequeña ave. Decidiendo que a lo mejor el frío y el miedo por ese día eran mucho, alumbró la salida mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Deteniendo su paso cuando la figura de una niña se interpuso en su camino. Tenía una cara redondeada y pálida. El cabello largo, ondulado y rojizo destacó entre la negrura de la noche. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo y holgado de color rosado. Con unos pequeños zapatos marrones.

La niña no parecía querer moverse, se quedó mirándola sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Su mano temblante apuntó hacia ella y el color en su rostro se perdió cuando vio la transparencia. Su garganta se secó y solo pudo respirar cuando la niña sonrió y giró. Desapareciendo de su vista.

 **(-x-)**

— ¡No puede venir!

—No puedo dejarlo solo en mi templo —replicó— Te aseguro que nos será de ayuda…

—Puedo ir yo solo Camus, no es necesario que vengas.

—No te pienso dejar solo Milo.

Milo soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos mirando a ambos hombres. Él podía encargarse del problema sin necesidad de tener ayuda, pero desde que Camus se enteró que había un "alguien" en los alrededores de Rodorio se había obstinado en acompañarlo, usando como pretexto la "misión" que Shion le había asignado. Pero lo que Milo sabía de sobra era que la razón por la cual su amigo de la infancia no quería dejarlo ir es por los rumores que Kanon se había encargado en esparcir junto a Deathmask y Aioria, alegando del "supuesto" romance con una de las hijas de los habitantes.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo— Pero no quiero que estorbe.

—Tranquilo querido Milo —dijo con tono burlón Surt— Tú solo puedes arruinar todo.

—Cállate —masculló— No pienso esperarlos.

Últimamente había muchos casos de una niña que se aparecía en el pueblo de Rodorio cada noche, casi siempre se escuchaba su voz o la sombra, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien la miraba directamente. Kion Antzas, el jefe del pueblo, fue quien se acercó al santuario a pedir ayuda a la diosa Athena. Según recordaba el pueblo había perdido la fe en la deidad cuando desapareció hace más de doscientos años, sin embargo cuando el hombre enviudó a causa de un dios fueron ellos quienes se acercaron para ofrecer su ofrendas.

— ¡Milo!

LA voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar. Milo no necesitó ser adivino cuando observó a Camus arrugar la frente con molestia y la risa que el insoportable de Surt soltaba. Entre la multitud que ya se había formado alrededor de ellos una mujer joven se acercó. Tenía los rasgos finos y la piel dorada, sus largos cabellos negros hasta la cintura y sus ojos verdes le hacían sobresalir de todos. Ella se abalanzó hacia él dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

—Leah —susurró— La señorita Athena me mandó por un pedido de tu padre… ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¡Estaba asustada! —Dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo— Pude ver a la niña, era pequeña, no debía tener más de cinco años y su mirada se veía algo desolada. Pero lo más extraño es que te llamaba.

— ¿A mí? —Frunció el ceño e intercambió una mirada con Camus— ¿Dijo algo más?

—No —dijo pensativa. Cuando la muchacha miró hacia un lado donde Camus estaba, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver sus ojos— ¡Tú!

Cuando la chica se acercó, Surt dio un pequeño salto mientras retrocedía.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Te pareces mucho a la niña —dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza— Si… no me puedo equivocar… el color de cabello e incluso sus ojos… ¡Podrían ser hermanos!

Camus agrandó sus ojos y volviendo a intercambiar la mirada con Milo ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo al cementerio, lugar donde todo había iniciado.

Caminaron a lo largo del camino de piedras. Surt –quien se había apartado de la muchacha- se acercó corriendo hasta quedarse cerca de Camus. La noticia de la descripción de la niña del cementerio fue tan exacta a la de Sinmone. Su pequeña hermana era inocente de todo, ella no podía estar involucrada entre los dioses. Había muerto antes de cumplir los seis años por el accidente de la avalancha ¿acaso su alma no descansaba?

—Debes hablar con él —dijo Milo a través del cosmo— Las palabras de Leah lo han perturbado.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por Surt? —respondió Camus mientras seguía mirando con la linterna.

Milo se detuvo unos segundos mirándolo con cierto reproche y Camus suavizó la mirada.

—Lo siento —susurró Camus.

—Solo hazlo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ella dijo mi nombre —dijo— Desea algo de mí. Si ve a Surt, ambos podrían entrar en pánico, ella al ver a su hermano mayor ya adulto y él al ver de nuevo a su hermana.

—En verdad tienes un cálido corazón —dijo sin vergüenza, haciendo que las mejillas de Milo se tiñeran de un suave carmín.

—Como digas… solo esperen aquí, si pasa algo solo llámame.

Adentrándose al bosque, donde las tumbas estaban. Milo decidió cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en las energías que pululaban por ahí. Cuando Athena le había asignado la misión se sintió contrariado, el mejor en las materias de los muertos era Deathmask, ese hombre convivía con las almas. Además de ser alguien quien sorpresivamente sabía tratar niños. En cambio él… no era del tipo que podía tener paciencia, incluso podía decir que había "malcriado" a Hyoga e Isaac cada vez que visitaba a Camus en Siberia. Sintió una pequeña energía inquieta y alumbró con la linterna mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué haría al llegar? ¿Cómo podría hablar con la niña? El rastro de la energía desapareció y bufó fastidiado.

—Trajiste a Camus y a mi hermano.

La voz a sus espaldas, tan suave y aniñada, lo hizo girar. Ella se encontraba sentada encima de una lápida de piedra. Sus pequeñas piernas jugaban en el aire y sus bracitos servían como soporte. Su mirada estaba en el suelo observando fascinada las flores de colores que estaban ahí.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste? —Preguntó— ¿Por qué no a Camus?

—Camus no podría ayudarme —susurró mientras lo veía— No lo dice pero aún siente culpa por causar mi muerte, y Surt está inestable luego de que tu novia le hablara.

—No es mi novia —corrigió mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura— Pero… ¿por qué yo?

—Eres cercano a ellos —habló con simpleza mientras saltaba y lo miraba.

—Soy amigo de Camus, pero de Surt no.

La niña lo miró y sonrió apenas.

—Vi cómo te preocupaste por su salud mental, eres bueno.

Soltó un suspiro y observó como la niña caminaba por la dirección de donde había llegado. Extrañado se acercó con sigilo, observando como Surt derramaba silenciosa lágrimas y Camus trataba de consolar sin éxito.

—Es extraño —dijo— Creí que estarías aún en la tierra porque deseabas ver a tu hermano, o que cuando el Inframundo fue destruido por Seiya tu alma se había escapado ¿Por qué estás aquí Sinmone?

La niña no respondió, en lugar de eso pudo ver como un estremecimiento involuntario pareció recorrerle el cuerpo y los músculos del cuello se le tensaron bajo la piel.

— ¿Sinmone?

—Ellos vienen —susurró. Milo arrugó más la frente cuando sintió la niebla más espesa— No quiero ir…

— ¿Sinmone?

— ¡No quiero ir!

El grito de la niña se escuchó tan fuerte. Unas llamas empezaron a rodearlos y entonces miró a Camus y Surt, los dos estaban mirando con sorpresa hacia su dirección. Intentaron acercarse pero la rudeza del fuego se los impidió.

Milo miró a los dos muchachos e hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlos, recordó el trato que Camus les daba a los jóvenes Hyoga e Isaac y se armó de paciencia para poder hablar con la niña. Ella lucía asustada, sus bracitos rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo dándose un auto abrazo. Y entonces suavizó la mirada.

—Déjame entenderte Sinmone —susurró Milo, se agachó a su altura y la miró, ella dejó salir una pequeña lágrima que rápidamente limpió y lo miró— ¿Quién te quiere llevar? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo no quise morir —susurró, su mirada se posó en Surt y Camus— Yo quise crecer a su lado.

—Fue un accidente. Camus no quería ocasionar la avalancha.

— ¿Por qué debí morir? —Gritó— ¡Por qué por un dios!

 _¿Por qué por un dios?_

Recordaba esa pregunta. Él solía hacerlo cuando era un niño, solo que en este caso ella era una víctima de las circunstancias.

—No puedo responderte a esa pregunta —susurra— Pero eso no significa que tu muerte fue olvidada.

La niña dejó de sollozar y lo miró.

—Surt y Camus hasta ahora te tienen presente —la niña volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba su hermano y Camus— Ellos se sienten mal por ese día… deberías despedirte. Escúchalos…

—Yo…

El suave sonido de una flauta fue su advertencia. Su tiempo había acabado. Miró a Milo y luego corrió en medio de las llamas hacia Surt y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en las piernas de su hermano mayor.

—Perdóname Sinmone —susurró el pelirrojo. La niña negó con su cabeza y se separó para ver a Camus.

—Sé que no tuviste la culpa —susurró.

—Debí tener más cuidado —contestó con sinceridad— Mi descuido acabó con tu vida, y aunque quise remedirme no podré revivirte.

—No hay necesidad de ello —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se separó de su hermano. Sus pequeños pies empezaron a caminar donde el escorpión estaba y se inclinó agradecida— Gracias por acudir aquí. Los dos siempre fueron llorones… cuídalos.

—Claro.

Un espíritu de forma esférica y color amarillo, con una larga cola escamosa del mismo color y dos delgados brazos con pequeñas manos en ellos que sostienen su flauta. Tiene una diminuta boca y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Ya llegó —susurró la niña.

Sinmone corrió hacia el espíritu y con una leve inclinación les dio el último adiós a los tres adultos. Cuando la niña despareció, la niebla empezó a desvanecerse al igual que el fuego.

—Gracias —susurró Surt cuando el espíritu y su hermana desaparecieron.

—Tan solo es una niña —dijo levantando sus hombros— Al parecer nunca pudo conseguir el descanso que merecía. Esto fue fácil.

Surt sonrió de lado y luego le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de manera amistosa.

—Sabía que me querías hombre.

—No te pases de confianzudo —gruñó Milo mientras daba media vuelta— Apúrense ya me dio hambre.

Surt soltó una carcajada. Camus siguió a Milo a paso lento, después de todo Milo en verdad podía arreglar las cosas solo. Sin embargo solo de imaginar a muchacha del pueblo sintió que aquel conmovedor reencuentro con Sinmone desaparecía para traer devuelta la angustia y desesperación.

—Espera Camus —el francés se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Milo sí que es especial —dijo— Ahora entiendo porque te gusta.

—Él no me…

—Ahórratelo —interrumpió— Pero si en verdad no te gusta, entonces… ¿no te importaría que yo salga con él, verdad?

Arrugó la frente y empezó a caminar hacia donde Milo esperaba impaciente. Camus suspiró y antes de seguir caminando dijo:

—Él no me gusta… Milo ya es mío.


End file.
